Helryx (T321)
" Load, Aim, Fire. Simple. " - Helryx, adressing recruit soldiers on the new weaponry received. NOTE:This article contains some canon Bionicle Info Backstory Helryx the first Toa and a Toa of Water made by the Great Beings. She is the leader of the secretive organization,the Order of Mata Nui.While on Mata Nui, when Tahu and the Toa Mata First arrived, she had somewhat of a rivalry with Tahu and a good friendship with Gali as well as Kopaka. Preparing for War Due to the universe being in jeapordy,she and the other members of the OoMN joined Mata Nui's alliance.Not long after,she and a senior member of the Order,Vulcan,joined the Elites,and soon after, formed a very strong bond with Draxus. She later noticed in combat practice that her mace and shield were growing weak, so she abandoned them for several new weapons, two Sharkfin Blades, an Equipment Jammer, a Revolver as well as the new Vector assault rifle. She was also given the job of Underwater Operations and Covert Operations. She is now on Spherus Magna, preparing for the upcoming war. The Final Battle During the final battle,she and Draxus were sent out to hold off enemy forces until the other three elite members got there.They were almost killed by Skopio until Takanuva intervened and killed the best by ramming his sword through his skull.Later in the battle, she was fighting Megatron.Even though she fought valiantly, she was bested.She was clinging on to his back with her blades in an attempt to go for his weak part, the back of his head, but he used his rockets to fly backwards into a wall, critically injuring her.However, she was saved from death by Draxus,who had gone into "Berzerker Mode",and almost killed Megatron in an ensueing blast of energy.Near the end, after Draxus calmed down, Tuma suddenly teleported behind her, having taken it as a distraction for Mata Nui and try to gain the upper hand, sword ready for the kill. Draxus then made the ultimate sacrifice by pushing her out of the way and taking the lethal blow himself, impaling him through the back shattering his spine,instantly killing him. After Tuma is finally defeated and killed, Helryx goes into some sort of a deep depression,blaming herself for her closest companion's death. When she heard there was a chance to bring him back,she hesitated at first,incase they failed,she did not want to witness his death all over again. However,with some encouragement from Genesis,she accepted to go. Apocalypse They fail in their mission however,and when they come back,are greeted by Azazel, Arxon and the revived Tuma.She fights, defeats and kills Raptor,but is knocked by Azazel right into Crag's blades,killing her instantly,right before Mata Nui is killed but not before welcoming death to be with Draxus again. 6000 years later however,she and the others of her team are revived by unknown means.She is surprised to be greeted by Draxus,who was apparently brought back too,Genesis and Takanuva also woke up not long after.They were in a discussion when Azazel, also recently ressurrected,attacked them because of partially gaining back his memories. The 4 managed to inflict minor injuries on him, but he easily overpowering them. She had the spikes of a club embedded in her back, but was able to endure the pain long enough to be able to escape from being hit another time.Just when it seemed all hope was lost,Blackout and Soundwave, two of her greatest enemies in the past, came along with soldiers, and rescued and evacuated them from the area and to the moonbase, leaving Azazel searching for them. On a later note, she also assisted in helping an injured Decepticon named Satchel get medical help and aided in the destruction of Shock Troops which entered the base, having followed the spaceship they arrived on. Abilities and Traits Helryx is mostly a loner, known only to be seen with two people during the day, Ignika,her long time best friend,who like to compete with each other in the training field and considers her little brother ,and Draxus, her love interest. Also,despite being thousands of years old,she looks quite young.She is also beautiful,but what lies behind the looks is genius level intellect and the mind of a brilliant tactition, coming up with efficient battle strategies that even the most proficient military leaders would envy. She is also very calculating before battles, preferring to send a scout to investigate so she can make the right decisions and have a thotough knowledge of the enemy premises inside and out. She is an expert in stealth missions and has somewhat of a trigger finger, but mostly in a positive note, because as a result, her shots from almost any firearm are terrifyingly accurate.To increase this factor,she also modified her mask to be able to read thoughts and she also added a scope the the right eye of her mask.She has now recently gotten an armor upgrade,allowing her more agility, but has removed the scope on her eye, using her senses to find and bring down her foes. Unlike many Toa of Water, however, she is merciless out on the field does not show any hesitation to kill her foes. If needed, she also can bring them in for interrogation using many methods feared by several beings to get what she wants. She has a no nonsense attitude and short temper, but ironically, she ends up being the one to hold Draxus back when he gets vexed. She even pointed this out in a humorous fashion in public once, adressing that " Now I feel like the pacifist around here. " Another thing to note is that she also likes to read as well as make art, considering the two her favourite passtimes. Trivia Has thorough knowledge of firearms and the weapons utilized by the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Special Skill with a Thornax launcher, modified ammunition to burst upon impact and spread burning napalm. In love with Draxus Highly skilled with firearms Very agile and quick,which she uses to her advantage in battle, even rivaling Lewa's speed. Extremely fierce and merciless in battle,unlike most Toa of Water Her theme is " Tool-Parabola " She is somewhat inspired by Kitana from the Mortal Kombat series She is an avid reader and artist. Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui